nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegli:Forum:De Kaffeero:RoWikicity:Cafeneasv:Forum:KrogenCategory:Tavern Welcome to The Pub! This is the general meeting place in Lovia. Inhabitants can make public announcements, have a friendly chat with some copatriots, or discuss crucial issues in Lovian politics or business. Speeches can also be made at Speakers' Corner. All archives of The Pub can be found here. Don't forget to check out the news on the main page! __TOC__ Do you want Lovia back? I do. Just want to see who is willing to join me on the journey to activity. KunarianTALK 15:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :The thought of Lovia becoming active again is surely a very wonderful one :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 15:28, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::4kant! Long time no see! :D Yes. It would be, I hope that we get a reply from all of the others and then I'll put my plan to you all and then things can be done to make that a reality. :D KunarianTALK 15:30, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm in :o --OuWTB 10:08, April 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::I can help too if you want Niels20020 (talk) 13:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Maybe... we should void the previous state elections if this occurs. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:58, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Well here's a little sneak peak at the changes that would occur. We would expand onto Reddit, advertise around and streamline the political system. This wiki would become a proper wiki. It would remain a creative place where we can document Lovia and expand upon what has been written. Reddit would become the place where we do debates, voting and the like. This system is based on model parliaments that have succeeded on Reddit and are only now going onto wikis e.g: https://www.reddit.com/r/MHOC . Additionally we would slowly implement official positions again until we had enough people to fill them. Starting with the Federal level and working towards filling all positions at a State level. We would change up things in terms of how Lovia is organised but ultimately it would be a new starting point to work from while we got things set up. I'll try and bring some more concrete stuff in the coming days. KunarianTALK 17:56, April 6, 2016 (UTC) :You got my attention :o --OuWTB 10:04, April 7, 2016 (UTC) ::That sounds very nice. I would really like to be part of this project Niels20020 (talk) 16:30, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::This looks really interesting. I like it! Lancededcena 16:58, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :::What's the advantage to holding debates etc. on Reddit instead of on the wiki? 77topaz (talk) 06:10, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::::Reddits have much greater exposure than wikis on the whole, meaning that we would be far more likely to get new users out of the blue. Additionally Reddit's format makes it easier to hold big debates (one example: no edit conflicts) and makes it easier to highlight current events. Additionally elections on Reddit can be done using Reddit software meaning we can eliminate sock puppets and have secret but legitimate ballots. In this way we make Lovia a far better democracy and a far more organised project than it ever could be on a wiki. KunarianTALK 07:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) This weekend I'll give you guys some more info and create Reddits for this project. KunarianTALK 07:02, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :Very good! Do I have to make a Reddit account in that case? --OuWTB 15:04, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, just call yourself Ooswesthoesbes for our sakes :L KunarianTALK 19:25, April 8, 2016 (UTC) ::: :o You patronizing me? :'( --OuWTB 08:11, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I irrationally dislike the idea of expanding on to reddit. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 05:42, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Why are you always opposed to everything? I irrationally dislike your anger :'( --OuWTB 10:02, April 10, 2016 (UTC) I think my concern is that this medium is kind of core to the concept of Lovia, I wouldn't want to change it. Anyway I am not that interested in realistic political debate. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:23, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :Well, we should try something to get activity levels up. Talking about reactivating the wiki only works for about two weeks and then it gets inactive again :o --OuWTB 10:23, April 11, 2016 (UTC) Tbh I don't think we should stop modernisation of Lovia's interaction for the sake of one member when this wiki which is a goldmine of interesting lore is going unseen and underused. Btw this weekend coming the big presentation of the proposal will occur. KunarianTALK 22:14, April 12, 2016 (UTC) You think we can really find enough others out there? It's worth a try anyways, but if we've barely been able to attract others from all of wikia, seems kind of tough. 18:18, April 16, 2016 (UTC) So... Where's the big presentation? :o --OuWTB 14:22, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Nema :'( --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:43, April 18, 2016 (UTC) My opinion is that we have centered to much around politics. In order to have a healthy wikination you need to have business life too. We need to expand our view in other fields and not only focus on poliitcs. Bart K (talk) 15:53, April 20, 2016 (UTC) I hope there will be a reddit Pierlot McCrooke 09:53, April 21, 2016 (UTC) 2016 DSH Bombings At April 9, 2016, a series of bombings occured around Dauham Sammar Hazaham. At 2:35PM, a bomb was detonated at Phaluhm Airport Terminal 1, killing 26 people and injuring 51 people. At 3:12PM, a bomb was detonated outside the Grand Central station, killing 7 people and injuring 21, and at 5:47PM, a bomb was detonated at Islatealla metro station, which was hardest hit, killing 152 people, injuring 72 and costed an estimate of Ш400,000,000 in damages. - --Lancededcena 20:26, April 9, 2016 (UTC) I hate Phaluhm Phoeck, it has a really irritating name and is invading this wiki and cluttering it. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 05:43, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :You wanna have sex? :3 --OuWTB 10:11, April 10, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree with TimeMaster. I do not hate it (I'm even an admin on the wiki) but I too don't like it's invading this wiki with all that news. If we wanna know news about Phaluhm Phoueck, we just visit the wiki. Niels20020 (talk) 12:15, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :::For that, I propose an IWO Central News Agency, that way everyone could publish news without going to individuals wiki. However you'll need to request to edit. To request, you'll need your email address. http://iwocentralnewsagency.blogspot.co.uk/ Lancededcena 11:20, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think that's a good idea! I would like to place Patriam news on it. There's only one problem for me: my parents installed an internet filter, which blocks the webpage. It says there is pornography on the website, so I can't visit it :o Do you have any idea how this is possible? Niels20020 (talk) 13:04, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::: Its hosted in blogger so thats probably why. Nothing pornographic in the website... Lancededcena 13:19, April 17, 2016 (UTC) ::::::And its no problem, just tell me what you want to put down and I will publish it.Lancededcena 14:33, April 17, 2016 (UTC)\ :::::::Ah, okay. I can ask my parents to unblock the website, so I will join when they unblocked it Niels20020 (talk) 17:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :::::::The website is unblocked! How can I register a account for the Patriam News? Niels20020 (talk) 19:23, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::You will need to give me your email address so I can add you as an editor. Lancededcena 21:49, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::If you want some news, check out the government formation in Brezonde. 6 months since the election and still no new mayor. 21:04, April 23, 2016 (UTC) IWO/Wikination exercises Do you think it is within our realm of possibility to host some sort of military exercises? 13:00, April 17, 2016 (UTC) New user Hello, I'm a new user here, from the Solar Light & Lunar Dark wiki. I've taken a look at this wiki. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 02:51, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :Welcome! Niels20020 (talk) 10:08, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Buonasera delle Stati Uniti I am on holiday here, and do have the internets. 21:09, June 21, 2016 (UTC) I hate Horton and how he stole Cettatie. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:23, June 22, 2016 (UTC) And that stupid unsightly signature too. I hate Horton so fucking much! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:35, June 22, 2016 (UTC) :Let's solve this problem the Burenian way: nuke Horton's mykefötakavíhki signature :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 19:14, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Well there was a point to the signature, and it seems to be working, though we could do without the attitude there, TIme. 21:29, June 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::And if you are getting into Cettatie, remember I am the one that did most of the work developing the wiki, the pages, the content, design, and others users have worked to create a nice little wiki out of it with periods of good activity and development. 21:31, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I am not getting into it because you ruined it. Ugh that awful sig! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:11, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Britain really got me thinking What about our IWO? Or more specifically our membership in it. I added this article in the Cape Times to get you guys thinking (and discussing). :25 June - Koningstad mayor Karen House announced Friday that it may <> to reconsider Brunant's membership in the International Wiki Organisation. Speaking after news of Britain's projected EU exit, she said the IWO was in a much worse state of affairs compared to the EU and that Brunant was getting nothing out of being a member. She argued that the IWO was a <> that could never agree on passing any amount of legislation, easily solvable by the use of bilateral cooperation. :''Asked why she has been the first significant person to propose such an exit, she stated that Koningstad bore most of Brunant's contributions due to being the most populous city, and that said moneys would be better off being spent towards other urban projects. No other major politician has spoken up against the IWO as of yet, nor has House's political party, the Social Democratic Party, determined a stance on this debate. 20:15, June 25, 2016 (UTC) :IWO does not require contributions. --OuWTB 15:58, June 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Lovia should not leave. From what I've managed to find out in my short time on this wiki, the IWO provides a benefit to all its member states. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:13, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Brunant should have a referendum to leave that passes by exactly 1 vote, because IWO is bad because immigrants. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 04:51, June 27, 2016 (UTC) IWO poll Should Lovia leave the IWO? Yes No Should be considered :One question: Why? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 05:24, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Lovians involved with military efforts What are your guyses thoughts on Lovians participating in multinational/foreign military or security efforts? As it seems we wont have a military ever. 19:19, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Don't we have enough issues in our own country? I don't think it would make sense to send troops abroad :P --OuWTB 05:40, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't mean troops abroad. For that we'd need an army. I mean as in Lovians going abroad, like individuals joining another army or going to fight against islamists, say. 11:28, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::We don't have a lot of muslims though :o --OuWTB 17:30, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::Neither did many of the country who fought armed islamists in the past 15 years. [[User:horton11|'HORTON11']] 21:57, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Hey Busy with classes, big test on my democracies class thursday but have a few easy days. 20:15, October 7, 2016 (UTC) :Great, so you gon' become more active on Burenia? :o --OuWTB 08:09, October 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Yes of course, if Burenia is ever invaded by anyone. 13:48, October 8, 2016 (UTC) Trump Lmfao —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:05, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm so glad he became president. Yet another confirmation that Americans are the stupidest people on the earth :P --OuWTB 12:09, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, apart from Lovians. :P --Semyon 13:16, November 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: :o Lovians ain't stupid, they just takavíhki :P --OuWTB 16:47, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :::: Well the IWO feels a bit optimistic. Maybe too optimistic or can't think of any words to insult them cause now he is the president. Article. Lancededcena 17:35, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Looks like Clinton won the popular vote too. RIP. Next up in surprise right wing victories: Marine Le Pen. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:15, November 9, 2016 (UTC) : :o Trump is cute though :o --OuWTB 09:35, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::He's not though :o But Geert kinda is :o Not really though :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:48, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::::As a Belgian, I am afraid about the elections in Germany, France, Austria en the Netherlands next year and Trump being the President-elect is not that worse, but his cabinet and the Republican majority in Congress... Wabba The I (talk) 16:28, November 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::@ Marine - that better never happen. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 19:56, November 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, Juppé will probably take her down. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:16, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I think Le Pen as president is plausible. Unlikely, sure, but I thought that about Trump and (to a lesser extent) Brexit. If it does happen, that really is the end of the EU. --Semyon 16:39, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::I think Juppé who will almost certainly get centre-right nomination is running much more ahead of her than Clinton ever was ahead of Trump though. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:34, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Real Life Meet-up for 10th Anniversary Anyone interested in doing this? If so, we should start planning very early so we can maximize the number of us that can be there, both by planning schedules and by having enough time to remember this site, visit it, and find this discussion. As such, I've decided to post this now. Anyway: I think the site was created on August 20th (per ), but I don't want to miss the total solar eclipse in the US the next day, so a bit earlier in August would be better for me. I think we agreed that near or in London would be a good place a few years ago, but perhaps someone else has a suggestion. Please post anything relevant. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:01, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :I think it's a fun idea, and if someone fixes a date I can make I'm willing to travel a good way to get there. I don't particularly care about the 10th anniversary of the site, but in general the summer of 2018 sounds sensible. Re location, I think we have more users from mainland Europe than from the UK, so somewhere like Belgium might be a better option. It depends exactly which users want to take part, though. --Semyon 11:29, December 28, 2016 (UTC) I think an English speaking country would be best as Lovia is in English. But if this prevents more Dutch/Belgian users from coming than Brits if it were in the Netherlands or Belgium, then I am fine with having it in one of those countries. How does the weekend of August 12 2017 work for everyone? We will need to find a place to host this. Does anyone have any thoughts on that matter? I am on mobile but I will edit more later. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:55, December 28, 2016 (UTC) We will need: Place to meet (anyone have or know a place?), time and date to meet, an idea of what we are going to do when we meet (e.g. what does "meet" entail), and ways to contact as many people as possible. Perhaps we should make a forum for this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:23, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :@place: I propose a pub, or cafe. Alternatively, a park bench, because it should be warm outside. @time/date: I haven't planned so far into the future, so the date you proposed works for me, in theory. But I think we should keep it as flexible as possible until more people reply. @what to do: I think eating/drinking something together is about as ambitious as is reasonable, perhaps also wandering around the city where we meet. @contacting people: other than those who still check here regularly, we can contact a few people by email or Facebook. --Semyon 13:31, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I think, in general, the summer of 2018 is good as long as I know it early enough I can get it arranged. ::About the hosting country, for the American population, I don't think Belgium/Netherlands/England is that much of a difference. Next to all people in Flanders/the Netherlands are able to communicate in English, so I don't see that as an issue. England's fine with me too providing I can pay for it :3 --OuWTB 15:57, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::@summer of 2018: actually, I realised TM meant the summer of 2017 i.e. this summer. Forgot the wiki was founded in 2007 and not 2008. :P :::@language: I sort of assumed TM realised that already, but probably worth mentioning. Overall, I suspect Belgium/Netherlands is going to be more practical, but England is certainly still a possibility. --Semyon 16:34, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I assumed you had made a typo, Semyon. 2017, yes. Assuming that the weekend is preferable to the users who work, I would like to know if August 12th or 13th works for people. If not, please suggest an alternate date. The first US total solar eclipse in 38 years is actually exactly 10 years after Dimitri's first edit here, interestingly, so I want to avoid the 19th or 20th. I want to never go into a pub proper during my lifetime for some reason. But a café or park bench would definitely work. I'm not sure how a typical real life meet-up goes for other sites, lol. About the language issue, I hate feeling like the "Ugly American", who expects locals to speak English for them, etc., which is wrong as there should be no world language that wasn't constructed. If I were to go to Flanders or the Netherlands, I would feel compelled to learn Dutch, but I don't actually want to do that. Oos, could you contact Magnus, Dimitri, Yuri, and others you know, and direct them here? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:45, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :As a Brit, I understand that feeling completely. But you should realise that a foreign tourist in the Low Countries isn't actually expected to speak Dutch (sad as that might be), and no-one thinks the worse of you for speaking English. Likewise, a Dutch speaker doesn't have any compunction about speaking English if they're visiting, say, Poland or Finland. --Semyon 18:35, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I thought so. I don't want to be part of the problem of English's unfair dominance over other languages though. I am on chat. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:44, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Wow didn't actually expect there to be much interest in actually having a meetup. It would be cool if we could get some of the old guard. After Oos and Semyon i'm the next oldest around but i only consider those active before 2011 as the old guard. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 21:37, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :Oos has contacted Dimi and Yuri. I have contacted Marcus. It seems Magnus is in the Philippines but we can contact him too, and perhaps some others. I think I would put you and Marcus in a sort of middle guard though. Please give us your thoughts on the rest of this section. We can also add you on Facebook later if you want. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:03, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't count myself as old guard, but i am one of the gold guard period, before the Magnus trial and the start of the end. Well hopefully this can work out. My life is probably gonna change in the next months but will see what happens. [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 22:09, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::How does August 12-13 of 2017 as well as London work for you? But you were only there for a few months before the trial and I recall you being disliked by Dimitri and such for your articles. I think of the end of the Magnus trial as the dividing part of the wiki into part 1 and part 2, since so many users left and joined shortly afterward. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:12, December 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::Not sure about the dates atm and London is too expensive. Ideally as far as Paris works for me, but if need be i can make it to Belgium. Still, well see what the future's like. ::::@Dimi - Not disliked but of course i was a bit of a noob to the wiki when i joined; i think edward disliked me most, or was at least a little annoyed at first, but he did like that my sister was from his region iirc. Still, i was there during Lovia's golden period, back when monaco was the skin (and a really good one too). [[User:Horton11|'HORTON11']] 22:24, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :::::How expensive is it to travel to Paris vs to London and to, say, Amsterdam? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:34, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Wow. Long time no see, Lovia. Not sure if the dates or location would work out, but it's still a cool idea. So much has changed since I was the little 14 year old writing articles about Marcel Cebara. Let me know when you guys are on chat, we could always add each other on Facebook if it's easier to keep in touch that way Frijoles333 TALK 22:41, December 29, 2016 (UTC) :Come on chat now. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:45, December 29, 2016 (UTC) A summary from chat today: We seem to have agreed that somewhere close to Amsterdam would be a better location, as it is less expensive than London (and as a bonus, further encourages Yuri and Dimi to come). No one has any objections to the weekend of August 12/13 relative to any other dates. That's about it, actually. Flights are stupid expensive, I don't see any direct flights from Detroit under $1000. If only I lived in New York (or another place serviced by Icelandic), lol. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, December 30, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, 12-13 August 2017 falls within my university term. :( 77topaz (talk) 21:55, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :Would you come if it didn't? :O --Semyon 23:34, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I will probably visit the Netherlands at some point in the next few years... :P But, yeah, the distance is a problematic factor. 77topaz (talk) 06:24, December 31, 2016 (UTC) :::So you gon' visit Qyto and me at some point in the next few years? :o --OuWTB 08:29, December 31, 2016 (UTC) I may need to change my plans for the summer for this but we'll see :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 13:49, January 8, 2017 (UTC) : :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:16, January 8, 2017 (UTC) ::You mean not going to Sweden for once in your life? :o --OuWTB 12:36, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, or at least not spending the entire summer vacation there :o Alternatively, we could have this meet-up in Sweden :P --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 14:29, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::Not opposed. :P --Semyon 14:48, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :::::Pro if we get to stay in your sommarstuga :o --OuWTB 17:16, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::So, Sweden it is then? :o --QytokantFRÅGOR??? 18:47, January 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::::: :o --OuWTB 09:26, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::: We can create a page where we can all seperatly post the dates we are available or not. Wabba The I (talk) 15:02, January 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::In reply to this unjustly ignored comment, a Doodle might be better for that. Though the date TM proposed hasn't met with any major opposition yet, so it might be easier to stick with that. --Semyon 18:10, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Kunarian here. Interested as always. Maybe I'll stick to my plans this time ;D - will sign properly once I'm home 15:21, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :Good to hear! :) --Semyon 18:10, February 1, 2017 (UTC) We need ideas on what to do once we arrive in Amsterdam (?) plus an exact place to meet as well. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:28, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Take advantage of the opportunities afforded by Amsterdam? --Semyon 17:46, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Kidding. Though others are welcome to, of course; I won't be. :By 'opportunities' do you mean what the Dutch call de wiet? :o FictiveJ 22:47, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ::That's one of them, yes. --Semyon 23:05, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :::I have to say, I really dislike it when foreigners stereotype Amsterdam as a city of marijuana and brothels, considering how many beautiful historical buildings and museums the city has. It deserves to be known for those instead! 77topaz (talk) 07:59, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::That's so true. I've never myself been there, but I have seen many photos, and the Dutch seem to be amazing at architecture. If anything, maybe 'opportunities' really means the Concertgebouw or something. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 08:13, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'd prefer Montfort over Amsterdam, after all, it's just a three hour travelling distance from Amsterdam :o --OuWTB 11:38, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::@Topaz: that's an understandable sentiment. It was a dumb joke. --Semyon 21:55, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::@Ooswesthoesbes: You prefer a place of 3,000 people to a world city of 900,000? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:10, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::There's nowhere like home. ;) --Semyon 22:19, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::We've got castle ruins and my local pub though :o --OuWTB 10:42, February 12, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::OK, and what of the large crucifixes that lie about town? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:58, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Related note I have created a Facebook group for discussing this (and anything else). If you want to join, let me know! :) --Semyon 18:10, February 1, 2017 (UTC) :what is the name Pierlot McCrooke 18:23, February 1, 2017 (UTC) ::It's a secret group; it's maybe a little more inconvenient, but I prefer that. I'm on chat if you'd like a link. --Semyon 18:54, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Corporation Is it possible in Lovia to have a big corporation with many different markets? Like real-life Virgin, for instance? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 07:42, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Well, there used to be some of those, like GoYou, but they eventually got deleted/retconned because they were thought to be too unrealistically large. 77topaz (talk) 07:57, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Shame, that. What if I just started in one business, like with Top Town Publishing I was thinking of expanding to a record label (for new musicians). Sort of like how Virgin got started in real life, in the early 1970s. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 07:58, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::I think that's fine as long as you keep in mind that we're just a small nation. So no multimillion dollar profits and thousands of employees etc. --OuWTB 11:37, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Our economy is estimated to be above 8 billion and below 9 billion in size. If you assume that one company can grow to even be as big as Apple in comparison to the American economy then they can achieve a value of 340 million (unlikely, I'd imagine half of this would be the most). So there will be multi-million dollar companies with the largest probably having over a thousand employees. Oos and Topaz mention GoYou however there's also the unresolved case of Costello Enterprises. A company that claims to have a value equal to a third of the Lovian economy and almost ten thousand employees. There's nothing wrong with creating a company that is successful however it's good decorum to create one that isn't taking up whole percentages of Lovia's GDP, let alone a third. KunarianTALK 21:03, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :Also in real life I work for a company that has a revenue of 40 million+ and a profit of around a million. We have about 300 employees, most employees would agree we're overstaffed (we have lots of projects that haven't paid off yet). The profitable part of the company that generates about 35 million of the revenue only has about 100 employees. The point being that revenue, profit and number of employees don't always go hand in hand. And you should try and create a company that's interesting not necessarily just "THE BEST". Have fun making TTP! KunarianTALK 21:06, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Fine. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:32, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::What's Lovia's GDP? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:33, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::Kunarian above estimated the size of Lovia's economy to be between 8 billion and 9 billion (USD, I assume?). 77topaz (talk) 23:12, February 11, 2017 (UTC) :::::Yus. Which is modest tbh. But it does mean Lovia has an economy the size of Madagascar I believe. KunarianTALK 23:26, February 11, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'm not surprised. We only have about 220,000 inhabitants. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 00:09, February 12, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Well they're certainly better off than than the 22 million people who live in Madagascar. The average Lovian is about as wealthy as the average Italian. But for interesting comparison the average Lovian is about 20,000 dollars worse off than the average American, about 10,000 dollars worse off than the average Canadian but about 18,000 dollars better off than the average Mexican. KunarianTALK 07:22, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Farewell Frijoles! Most of you will have seen this in the Facebook group by now, but I am planning to abandon this account, and make all future edits through my new account (User:BenGabriel). I want a fresh start as Lovia moves into its second decade, and I also want a better username. It's also worth pointing out that several others have previously taken the step of switching accounts after a long period of absence from the wiki. I'm just posting this little message here to confirm the news. I will be posting in the First Chamber soon about my plans for this new chapter of Lovia's life. All the best, Frijoles333 TALK 19:45, February 17, 2017 (UTC) You are able to change your username by request. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:50, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :I know that, but I just feel like making a new account anyway --BenGabriel (talk) 19:52, February 17, 2017 (UTC) ::(edc) That's a good point. Ben did say he wanted a fresh start, though. --Semyon 19:53, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Woah! Hold on a minute!!! There's a FACEBOOK GROUP??? How long has this been going on and how is it I was not aware of this? Oh, the heartbreak... King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 07:49, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :You were invited to join, I believe. --Semyon 08:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::@Frijoles: :o @TMV: I invited you but you ignored it :'( --OuWTB 09:43, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Town map What's going to happen to them? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:54, February 17, 2017 (UTC) :They will remain though :o --OuWTB 09:44, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::This. Definitely for now, but maybe changing residential bits to cul-de-sacs and the like. KunarianTALK 11:08, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Not a major pro of that though. We invested a lot of time in the creation of the maps and I think the compactness is rather cute :o --OuWTB 12:30, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::::All I mean is changing it from the current situation of this: ::::To this, basically a small residential area representing a collection of houses and streets: ::::It would also give us the opportunity to possibly turn them into links with pages and be creative with them, giving them character and history. KunarianTALK 13:15, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::::It would require me to refind out my paint skills on Cartolovia though :o --OuWTB 13:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Implementing this system would require a radical change. In my perspective it would require a full overhaul in the way our settlements are arranged. I am very much opposite to implementing a half/halfway system which I see you are describing here. However, I do see that the old system does not match in character. This is not a good solution in my opinion. Bart K (talk) 17:38, February 18, 2017 (UTC) I think we should wait until after the elections to implement any changes of this stature. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 17:40, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Maybe we could create larger-scale (and thereby more realistic) maps in the fashion of Mäöres or Harvia? 77topaz (talk) 20:09, February 18, 2017 (UTC) ::77topaz: I like that idea. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:22, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :::I'd be fine with that as well. KunarianTALK 14:53, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Some words of Hope, Love & Encouragement from your King Dear citizens of Lovia. You are all still very dear to me. I know I have been absent for the last few years. It pains me to see how inactive things became in my absence. I can only assume this is due to my leaving, as I understand I was a very popular and beloved figure to all, who you regarded as some sort of Father figure and deeply and genuinely respected. Alas, it was not meant to be. Life took me by surprise. Things happened, and just kept on happening. So as Lovia sunk to a halt, I was not there to turn the tide. Now it turns out, there was no need for me to turn any tides... the wonderful, intelligent and always hilarious citizens of our amazing nation turned the tide all by themselves. I am so very proud of you all, for that. For your hard work in restoring the nation after the devastating effects of the Civil War. And most especially for your activity, that allowed for a recent comeback to take place. For some reason this always occurs around election time. I wonder, why. I guess power really is like a drug. And progress, in all its many facets, addictive. This coming elections I keep my eye on several of the members running. I watch you all closely. I cannot, as a King, in good conscience support any candidate personally. Nor can I endorse any politician personally, although I very much wish I could so I would help my very talented and very charismatic friend Oos to prevail. Regardless of the limits of my position, however, I am still very much invested in you all. Emotionally invested. Spiritually invested. I pray to God, for all of us, and for our Nation above all else, to be blessed for all of eternity. For fair election and a positive outcome. And for a restoration of our beloved nation to its former glory. So that it may once again remind us all, and the world anxiously eyeing our every move, of the glory days of ancient Rome. Loving signed, -King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 07:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) : --OuWTB 09:45, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Long live the King! KunarianTALK 11:10, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Yeh! Long live the King Aesopos (talk) 14:29, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Short live the King. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:12, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :: MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 22:22, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :o Why am I unable to edit the Citizen page? --BenGabriel (talk) 11:44, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :It's been protected so that new users can't edit it. You can edit it with your Frijoles account. --Semyon 12:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Federal election polling (The Sofasi Courier) The Sofasi Courier is polling ahead of the election. In the upcoming federal elections, who will you give your major vote? Centrist Solution 2 Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) 1 Conservative Christian Party of Lovia 5 Conservative Nationalist Party 3 Green Party 2 United Left 1 Independent 0 Other 1 In the upcoming federal elections, who will you give your minor vote? Centrist Solution 1 Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) 1 Conservative Christian Party of Lovia 3 Conservative Nationalist Party 5 Green Party 0 United Left 2 Independent 2 Other 1 In the upcoming federal elections, who will you give your favor vote? Centrist Solution 4 Communist Party of Lovia (neo-marxist) 0 Conservative Christian Party of Lovia 1 Conservative Nationalist Party 0 Green Party 4 United Left 1 Independent 1 Other 4 Are you in favour of an absolute majority, majority coalition or a grand coalition government? Absolute majority 2 Majority coalition 6 Grand coalition 8 Are you in favour of Lovia becoming a republic? Yes 6 No 9 Are you in favour of retaining the Heretow 'Oshenna position? Yes 7 No 8 Which of the following is the most important issue facing Lovia now? Immigration 4 Healthcare 1 Economy 2 Taxation 0 Environment 1 Housing 0 Education 2 Justice 0 Defence 0 Unemployment 1 Transportation 0 Poverty 1 Other 3 Thanks. Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 19:50, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Sofasi Courier? What was wrong with the Newhaven Courier? An attempt to drum up support in Clymene before the elections perhaps? :P --BenGabriel (talk) 20:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Maybe, maybe not :o Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 20:03, February 19, 2017 (UTC) It's been four years... ...since the failed IWO games in 2013 - an entire Olympic cycle. Would anyone be interested in trying to run a new edition, more successfully this time? I recall Oos wanted Mäöres to hold the 2013 games, so if he wants maybe we could hold the new games there? 77topaz (talk) 21:13, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Nah, Mäöres inactive. I think we could best stick to as few wikis as possible now :o --OuWTB 21:23, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::If you haven't noticed, I've been editing some pages in Mäöres lately. :o But anyway, then it would make the most sense for Lovia to be the host? 77topaz (talk) 21:36, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Do we have any such sports fields? MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 21:59, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::We have quite a few sports fields. :o 77topaz (talk) 22:04, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::@Mäöres: :o --OuWTB 22:13, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I think it should be held in Noble City, most of the events. I don't really want to have to speak Limburgish. MyOwnBadSelf (talk) 23:19, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::When the 2013 games were proposed, I think the Mäöres bid's supporters said that the IWO Games-related pages would be written in both Limburgish and English. 77topaz (talk) 23:36, February 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::To me it looks like a redundancy to write pages on the IWO Games in English and another language. After all, we all speak English. For this reason I support to hold the IWO Games in an English language wikination, preferably this one. Bart K (talk) 11:31, February 20, 2017 (UTC) In Defense of the Heretow I will write down a few words, dedicated to the defense of the position of Heretow of Oshenna, a position that is close to my heart and a cause that speaks to the hearts and minds of the people of the wonderful state of Oceana. You see, we all need to have heroes growing up. It is through their valiant actions that we learn to find ourselves, and after their admirable behavior that we model our own actions. But we all have to grow up, one day, and often when we do we lose our heroes. Oceana is a very lucky region... for Oceana never lost it's hero: Oos Wes Illava, the Heretow. A man who is, and always has been, like a father to his people. During the Lovian Civil War, it was he who almost singlehandedly fought off those seeking to destroy his people, his lands, his culture. He lead the resistance against their enemies. So it makes sense, for after the war had come , for the people to give him a position. The position of Heretow. Now I have seen in a recent poll done by a local newspaper, I believe it was a Sofasi based newspaper... that there are voices among the people, who may seek to outlaw not only the monarchy (outrageous and disgusting!) but also this esteemed honorary position, the position of Heretow. To all those who hold such views, especially those outside of Oceana who cannot know the pain and suffering felt by the people of Oceana during those dark days... I urge you, in the strongest words available to man and to me in my position as your King, to reconsider. There are those who wish to see Lovia become a Republic. Those people have very little historical knowledge, and fail to understand the significance of the monarchy as a tool to bring people together from all layers of society, and embrace each other as brothers and sisters. They fail to understand the great importance of Royalty. And the blood, sweat and tears that my very own ancestors, as well as I myself, have shed to form this nation, and to protect her. Don't forget those hard times, those struggles. Don't deny their existance now that life has become more comfortable and we find ourselves in a more privileged position. Above all... honor your culture, your values. Your religion. Your faith. Love and honor thy neighbor. Forgive, but never forget. And remember most of all those who gave their lives, so that you are now able to live yours. Allowing you the ability to freely cast your vote. Think deeply. Vote visely. Long live Lovia! -King Sebastian I of Lovia (talk) 09:16, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :Wise words from a wise man! Lovian traditions are few and CCPL is therefore a major supporter of sticking to our beautiful traditions that bind instead of divide our nation. CCPL is the Heretow and our King! --OuWTB 09:57, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :@King Sebastian I of Lovia: You described Oos Wes Ilava, who supported the Oslobodenia rebel group, as a man 'who almost singlehandedly fought off those seeking to destroy his people, his lands, his culture'. You also said that 'he lead the resistance against their enemies'. Are you describing the Lovian government as the enemy of the Oceana people? Additionally, you described the supporters of the republicanism movement as 'outrageous and disgusting!'. Do you believe the Lovian people should be given another referendum on the matter? :@Oos Wes Ilava: The polls seem to show the Lovian public is torn on retaining the Heretow. Whilst you may be the Heretow, do you believe a referendum should be held on the matter? - The Sofasi Courier (Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 10:40, February 20, 2017 (UTC)) :I am personally the position of Heretow. It marginalises women, and the Heretow is not held accountable to the people he represents. But the people of Oceana have spoken, and gave a strong mandate for the position to be retained. Why repeat a referendum so soon, especially when it gave such a decisive result? Let us focus on the issues that truly matter to the average Lovian. --BenGabriel (talk) 12:30, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::That's an interesting viewpoint. Do you think people are concerned about the political influence of the Heretow, and feel it would be better to resolve this before proceeding with change particularly in Oceana? - The Sofasi Courier ::(OOC) Is that perspective from Hugo Mendes (so I know whether to use or not use in my article?) Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 13:08, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::I think a great deal of people are concerned about the political influence that the Heretow can exercise, even if he does just masquerade as a cuddly father figure. But if the people of Oceana want to spend their tax dollars on something like this, that's their prerogative. In Sylvania we'll be looking for ways to protect our culture in a more inclusive way. We'll keep the power in the hands of the people, not the pesky career politicians. This is all coming from Hugo, by the way. --BenGabriel (talk) 16:13, February 20, 2017 (UTC) The Lovian Civil War was unrealistic and is the only thing that should be deleted from history Pierlot McCrooke 12:07, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I have always seen the Heretow and the King as important figures. They provide a stable face for our citizens to turn too and they bring comfort as well as solidarity and unity: the King brings unity to an otherwise divided, torn-up nation and the Heretow brings unity among the Oceana people, who come from many different backgrounds and ethnicities. I for one can tell that I am in favour of the Heretow and the King, even though I am neither Lovian nor Oceana. They help stimulate integration and are key figures in society. Bart K (talk) 13:30, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :That's also a very interesting viewpoint. Do you think the Royal Family play an important cultural role and are representative of Lovia throughout the world? May we also use this in our article? Thanks - The Sofasi Courier (Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 13:43, February 20, 2017 (UTC)) ::Lovia has been a monarchy since 1875 and the Royal Family shaped the country to what it is now. Unlike a political leader, a monarch stays for a longer time, providing stable relations abroad. Bart K (talk) 14:24, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Nice to know someone of unfair privilege supports another one of unfair privilege. Anyway, the vote suddenly went from 7 contra heretow to 1 pro to 8 contra to 7 pro. Seems suspicious. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:38, February 20, 2017 (UTC) @Happy: No, the Heretow should stay :'( (said 'cle Oos emotionally :o) @Pierlot: u unrealistic and should be deleted from history though :'( @TM: you rigged the election in favor of me though? :o --OuWTB 15:40, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Secret Ballot? What are your thoughts on having a secret ballot during voting? Using a questionnaire system like survey monkey or google surveys? This would also allow for easier control on opening and closing of voting as well as being more democratic and less easy to manipulate. If going fully secret ballot would worry some people, what about having the secret ballot during voting then having the way people voting posted on the forum to ensure people that the numbers are correct? One minor advantage of the full secret ballot is that we can have a bit more fun on election night when votes are counted. And people won't give up halfway through because they can see voting in the forum. Plus I always felt that the public voting was a great way for people to be publicly pressured into voting one way or another. Thoughts? KunarianTALK 15:00, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :It would be interesting to try it at least once. Obviously, using a forum has the advantage that it's far simpler to do. --Semyon 15:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I could show a mock-up at some point this week so that people know what it'd be like to use the system? KunarianTALK 15:20, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::: ; rationale: don't fix if it ain't broken. --OuWTB 15:41, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :o ::::I'm . It would be a great way of preventing vote swapping, which has always riled me up a bit. Maybe we could use a website like Survey Monkey or the like. I'll be interested to see what you come up with, and I might even come up with a few ideas myself :o --BenGabriel (talk) 16:06, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :::::U gay though :'( --OuWTB 16:13, February 20, 2017 (UTC) ::::::U cute though ;) --BenGabriel (talk) 16:15, February 20, 2017 (UTC)